The invention relates to a linear unit comprising a spindle sleeve and bearing elements that support the sleeve for displacement in the unit housing. In such linear units, the spindle sleeve must be supported so as to be absolutely free from play in consideration of the required high positioning and repeating accuracy of the work cycles. In known linear units of the type, roller bearings with relatively large bearing rollers are arranged at both front ends of a tubular housing part, a plurality of these bearing rollers being adjustable in the radial direction for the purpose of eliminating bearing clearance or adjusting the spindle sleeve. This construction results in high cost of assembling the unit and requires relatively large space.